My Queen
by Emotwin03
Summary: These are a bunch of one-shots of Mare and Cal. Lemons in chapter 3.
1. Pancakes for my Queen

**Your muse bowing down to mine**

I walk down the hallway of the new castle. I look at the paintings on the walls, and the gray wallpaper behind the frames as I walk.

CRASH!

My head snaps forward to the hall ahead of me, and I see the metal double doors that leads to the kitchen. I walk faster to the doors, and push them open. Inside I see Cal with a chef hat on, holding a pan and staring horrified at the floor. I realize he is staring at the pancakes on the floor below his pan. He doesn't realize I'm there yet, so I use the opportunity to sneak up behind him.

I slowly walk up behind him. I am close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him, it's just the right kind of heat. Not too hot, not too cold, just right. I smirk and count to three. One… He straightens his back, still staring at the pancakes. Two… His face turns into a frown and his eyes widen. Three, he turns around, but I'm already pushing him.

He barely stumbled, but I slid on the pancake butter. I fall down on my back, and he looks down on me. He is chuckling, but he still holds his hand out like a gentleman should. But I am not a gentlewoman!

I grab his hand, acting like I am going to get up, but then at the last second I pull him down with me! Oomph! He lands on top of me, and then rolls off and onto the buttered floor. He makes a face at the feeling of butter and I laugh. He looks sideways at me, and sticks his tongue out at me. I do the same to him, and then a servant walks in.

"Is everything alright in here my King…" She drifts off when she sees us on the floor covered in pancake butter. "We are fine thank you" I answer for Cal, and she nods to herself before slowly backing out of the kitchen. I look at Cal, and he looks at me, then we burst out laughing.

I get up before him, holding onto the counter for support, before I hold out my hand for him. He looks at it suspiciously, before cautiously taking it and getting up. He turns to get the pan again, and I giggle a little more, seeing his whole back covered in butter. He looks over his back to me, before grabbing the pan and the pancake mix.

I go and sit on the counter beside him, slightly swinging my legs. He glances at me, before grabbing the spatula on the other side of me to try to make pancakes again. His hand skims my thigh when he goes back to the pan, and I smile. I clear my throat, and he looks at me. I blink down at him innocently, and he leans back, saying, "What are you up to, Mare?" I act surprised and I respond back, "What? Me? Up to something? Why would you think that?" He raises an eyebrow at me before saying, "Congratulations, my Queen, for being the best actress ever." While bowing.

His hair gets into his eyes, but he blows it out. He gets back up, before walking over to the other side of the kitchen for an apron. It says "World's Worst Cook" on it. Hey, that's my apron! Why is he wearing my apron?! I glare at him, and he gives me a small smile in return. I roll my eyes, before asking, "Why are you making pancakes anyways?"

He puts the finished pancakes on two plates, and puts them beside me. He leans in, looking into my eyes, as I stare into his amber eyes. He gives me a small kiss, before putting his forehead on mine. He smiles at me again, before turning around and saying, "I made pancakes for myself and my beautiful Queen, why else?" He made pancakes for me? That's so sweet! "Aw! Thank you, Cal! You are so nice!" I tell him, and I hug him from behind, leaning into his back.

He sighs, and then pulls me to the table. He pulls my chair out for me, and then his own. We eat our pancakes and make small talk. It's like we are on a date, even though we're married. He is so sweet, I'm so lucky to have him.I smile to myself, and the evening goes on.


	2. Gardens

**Your muse suddenly kisses mine**

I look into my eyes through mirror. I see my brown, dull eyes, and I think, "Why am I still here?" Nobody likes me, nobody cares about me, my mind, my feelings, or my personality. All they care about is my powers. My lightning. How I can protect them and win this war or something. They all have such confidence in me, why can't I have that faith in myself?

A tear escapes my eye as I look down at the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cal walk in through the open door, and he leans against the doorframe. I look up at him through the mirror. He starts to smile, until he sees my tears.

His face falls and he looks concerned as he runs towards me. His arms wrap around my waist and he turns me around to look at him fully. He stares into my eyes like he's trying to understand what's wrong. I manage to choke out one word before I crumble to the ground, "Why?"

I look down at my knees as he crouched down in front of me. He gently grabs my chin so that I can't look away from him. I finally look into his eyes and I see so many emotions. He grabs me into a hug and leans down on the counter door. I start to cry on his shirt, and he pats my head. I tightly grip his shirt as I cry, staining his shirt with my tears. He whispers sweet nothings to me until I calm down.

As I am calming down, he starts to braid my hair. I look up at him through my tears in confusion. "Since when can you braid?" I ask him, sniffing.

He smiles and says, "Ada taught me, apparently before she came here she braided a lot."

"Oh, wow!" I say, giving a small smile. He gives me the what was that all about look, and I give him a weak glare, before snuggling back into his chest. I can feel his steady heartbeat underneath my head, and I breathe in the scent of him. He smells like roasting marshmallows, I think, as he continues his braid.

"I'm not going to ask what that was about because I know you won't tell me, but we should get up from the floor, Mare." I smile a little, and look up, then say, "But I'm tired!" I say, giving him the puppy eyes and a pout. I don't know why, but I want to sleep. I am super tired! He smiles and playfully rolls his eyes before booping my nose with his and saying, "That's why we are going to bed." I raise my eyebrows at his comment, and his eyes widen as his brain registers the dirty joke he just said.

"I-I meant to sleep! Just sleep! Not… Sleep sleep but sleep! Just-" He stutters looking horrified and I laugh. "I know, Cal! I know. How about we go to the gardens first? Maybe then you can get your mind out of the gutters!" I say, still laughing. I remember his face when he realized what he said, and I laugh even more. He starts to laugh with me as he gets up. My laughs fade to a smile as I look up to him. He smirks down at me and holds a hand out to help me up. I giggle and take it, not even thinking he would do anything. Boy was I wrong.

He yanks me to him and leans down. He picks me up bridal style and starts walking out. I yelp and grab onto his shoulder for balance. He smirks over his shoulder at me, and then kisses my forehead. I lean my head backwards to see everything that we are passing, upside down. I see upside down walls, upside down paintings, upside down people looking at us- Wait! People?!

I bolt my head up and try to get out of Cals grip. He tightens his grip and tries to control me. "People, Cal! There are people looking at us!" He kisses my forehead again and whispers to me, "I know, just go with it!"

I scrunch my nose at him, but I still do what he says. I settle back in and try not to look at all the people staring at us. I lean my head on his shoulder and finally look at the people off to the side. Fear, disgust, horror, madness. Those are the emotions i expect to see, but I don't. Instead, I see pride, happiness, gratefulness, and they begin to clap. Soon enough, almost everyone who sees us is clapping.

I start to blush and Cal whispers "This is not like before. It's not the Queenstrial. This is what it's like to be Queen, a real Queen" He smiles down at me and we walk out of the castle together.

 **A/N: Hey, tomorrow is Wednesday! My favorite day! I will probably update more tomorrow because I have 2 hours of free time. So, expect the unexpected I may update or** nah **!**


	3. Dominance

**A/N: Warning this whole chapter is a lemon, a major lemon. Mare's pov! First lemon so tell me how I did, all nice things!**

 **!LEMON!**  
 **!LEMON!**  
 **!LEMON!**

 **This rated M for a reason, you have been warned!**

?: your muse falls asleep on mine

I'm staring at our popcorn ceiling, before I look over to my handsome King. He is currently inspecting a map while sitting on a crate. He's wearing the reading glasses I got him earlier, because he was squinting a lot.

"Cal?" I say to him. He looks up from his maps and looks at me, his expression questioning. "I'm bored." I state simply. He smiles a little before going back to his maps. I pout a little, before I figure out that he is packing up, not ignoring me. I sigh in approval and go back to staring at the ceiling, waiting for him. I close my eyes, smiling softly, and hear him shuffling to pack up. It's silent for a little while, so I start to bounce on the bed a little. But then I feel his hot hand on my stomach, stopping me from bouncing anymore. My breath catches, and I peek open one of my eyes to see him staring lustfully at me.

I close my eyes to let him do what he wants with the element of suspense. I feel him get up onto the bed and sit down, his hand still on my stomach. I can't help myself, and I peek a look at him again. What I see makes my walls clench and my eyes close again. He looks like I'm a table and he's about to be served.

I try not to wiggle as I feel his intense gaze on me. My breathing speeds up as I feel his hand drift lower. His hand goes to my pants button, before stopping. I take a deep breath to calm myself, and I finally open my eyes to look into his. He stares back at me with as much intensity as I stare at him. Then he moves his hand upwards and under my shirt to feel my bare stomach.

He lays his hand flat on my stomach, and I suck in a breath at the feeling of his hot, calloused hand on my bare skin. I bite on my lip and try to stop my eyes from rolling back, and shut my eyes tightly and try to take deep breaths, but his hand grows hotter, teasing me right above my core. I purse my lips to keep in my moan, and my stomach starts to tingle from his warmth.

I start to pant lightly at his teasing, and he growls low in his throat. I lean my head to the side so I don't look at him, and I whimper softly. He leans down on his stomach and lifts up my shirt to just below my bra, replacing my cold stomach with his other hand. I don't question him because I know he won't tell me what he is about to do, so I just lay there panting, waiting for what's to come.

When he doesn't do anything, I groan and move my hand to his wrist. I grab his hand and just lay like that. Finally, when his hand grows even hotter, putting even more pressure above my core, I can't take it any longer. "Cal, please!" I moan at him, writhing under his hand. My whimpers echo through the quiet bedroom, and he finally moves. He slides his hand up to below my bra, and my hand falls back to the sheets.

When his sinful lips meet my bare stomach, I yelp. He starts kissing and sucking on my spot above my core, and I start to moan. I start moaning quietly, but they grow louder as he begins nipping and humming on my skin. My eyes roll back at his ministrations, and he starts to draw little patterns with his hand below my bra. When I glance down at him, I see a hickey where he has been nipping on my stomach. I moan a little louder when I notice that, and he whispers "Shhh" to me on my stomach. I moan a little quieter and as a reward, he bites on my stomach and pulls on my skin with his teeth, before letting it go. I start to writhe a little harder, now done with the teasing. "Cal, stop teasing me!" I pant as he licks over my skin.

He keeps biting, pulling, and licking while moving his hand upward towards my chest. He fingers the underside of my bra, and stops everything he is doing. My eyes snap open as I ask, "W-why'd you stop?" He looks up at me before scooting over and aligning himself on top of me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks seriously, staring into my eyes. "Yes" I breathe out, and smash our lips together. Our tongues battle for dominance, and his wins. I let his tongue fully explore my mouth as his hand comes to my bra again. He pulls away, and tugs my shirt over my head, leaving me in only a bra. He tosses the shirt somewhere behind him and takes his own shirt off, throwing it behind him, too.

He then joins our lips together and our tongues continue to battle. Both of his hands come up to cup the underside of my breasts, still teasing me. I growl and bite his bottom lip, making him groan. He moves his hand upwards to fully cup my breasts, and I moan against his lips. I can feel his hands through my thin bra as he starts to grope and massage me. His hands start to heat up again, and I moan a little louder. He pulls away again, and I whine, but when he starts to kiss my neck I grow silent. He kisses up and down my neck, trailing to my collarbone.

He finds my pulse point and sucks on it, and a quiet moan escapes my lips. I throw my head back as he drift his head lower, kissing my breasts. He is still groping me, and I can feel my nipples harden to near pain. When he starts to suck, I whine in pleasure. He moves his hands behind me, finding my bra clasp. He undoes the clasp, and my bra falls away, giving him a full view of my nipples. He growls, and throws my bra behind him, then he starts to tease me again. He licks around my nipple, before gently biting it. I moan loudly, and he takes the encouragement. He starts to nibble, kiss, and suck on my nipples, switching from one to the other.

My hands grip the sheets beside me, before I move my hands to his back. I claw at his back when he sucks harder, leaving angry silver lines on his skin. His hand starts to play with my other nipple as he sucks. I'm a moaning mess beneath him. My hair is frazzled out around me, my hands are desperately clawing at his back, and my face probably looks ridiculous all scrunched up in pleasure. I take a shaky breath as my hands travel higher to his hair. I give him a soft scalp massage at first, but he dips his head lower to my stomach again. He starts to lick the hickey he gave me earlier, and then suddenly bites it, hard. I yelp, both in pleasure and pain, and he kisses it. Over and over again. Then he drifts even lower to my pants button. He starts to finger my button, before looking up at me for permission to continue.

I nod at him, and he expertly undoes it. He slides my pants off, and then takes his off too. He throws them both behind him, and goes to the waistline of my underwear. He looks up at me one last time, and I sigh and nod my head once more. He gives a small chuckle before removing my underwear and his boxers.

Suddenly, he leaned up on his elbows and began moving back down the bed with a wicked smile on his face. I frowned, also leaning up slightly to follow his movement. When I looked up, he was already in position; kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, pressing a kiss into the inside of her knee where it was on the bed. "What are you do-umpf!" he chose that moment to grab my feet and drag me downwards quickly, my arms coming out from under me and my hips coming to hang just over the end of the bed. "W-what?" The only thing keeping me from slipping off the bed was the fact I could just touch the floor with the tips of my toes, otherwise I was just gripping aimlessly at the sheets on either side of me.

Cal's hands came up to trace across her thighs, back up and around to cup her ass gently, taking her weight into his hands. "I believe," he began, softly massaging her ass with the tips of his fingers, "that you are one of the most beautiful girls in all of the Reds. I also know that you don't believe that yourself." he said a little softer. I frowned at the compliment. "You don't really believe that." I said firmly, staring at the ceiling above them. Cal simply sighed, his hot breath skating across her sensitive skin. "Well then," he said, sounding determined. "I'll simply just have to make you believe me." he finished. Without further ado, he leaned down and gently licked my core.

I moaned loudly. I had no control over my volume; the frontal pleasure which zapped through me forced me to give into these sensations. He repeated the action, tilting her hips into his mouth and sucking her softly and slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. I brought my legs up to rest atop his shoulders, letting the strain of holding my weight fall on Cal, who seemed utterly unfazed by the development. He dragged his tongue up and down, intermittently suckling her clit and making me whimper with every pass of his tongue. I could feel it so pointedly that the sensations overtook me completely; drowning out any and everything I was feeling.

"Ah, Cal." I moaned, sucking in a shuddering breath as my grip on the sheets beside me tightened, my hips moving of their own accord; slowly grinding upwards into his wanting mouth. He groaned at her exquisite taste and the sounds she was making were stunningly arousing. "Mare," he pulled away from her, leaving her breathless. "Do you believe me now?" he asked. I opened my eyes slowly, refocusing on the ceiling before shaking my head. "No, I don't." Cal smiled before leaning back down and wrapping his lips around me again, sucking me just soft enough to not bring me the amount of pleasure I needed. He tipped my hips upwards again, the new angle spreading me just the right way to make me gasp loudly.

He held my hips still as I tried to move higher against his teasing tongue. I huffed with frustration. The release that was dancing at the edge of my mind was just there and yet so far away. "Cal," I moaned. "Come on, this isn't funny anymore." I said, trying to move my hips again only to be held in a stone like grip by Cal. He looked up again. "No, no it's not funny. Is it," his questions never sounded like questions.

I was on the verge of tears. I pulled my hands back before pulling at the sheets harder and harder, biting down on my lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Cal's breath was hitting me just where I needed it, the soft stimulation making my toes curl against his back. "Do you believe it yet? Believe that I want to downright worship you?" he murmured, his voice flowing over me like warm honey. He pressed a kiss onto my skin.

She felt him smiling against her thigh before he turned his head to make a hickey there. The sudden intense sucking made me arch my back hard, and I gasp as his tongue laved warmth across his newest addition to his love bite collection all over her body. He moved back up to lick across me lightly, the intentional lack of pleasure making me writhe in his arms. "C-Cal, please, I can't do this much longer!" I gasp in one short breath. "Please." He smiled again, feeling the last of the tension run from my body. "You believe me now?" he asked before returning to lick across my over sensitive clit in earnest.

I began to twist my hips, unable to keep them from shuddering into his mouth. She drew in a deep breath as his tongue unforgivingly flicked against her. "Ooh, Cal!" I cried as I climaxed, my hips jolting in his grip and my back arching hard as all the breath left my body. He continued to suck at me until I came down from my high, panting as smaller orgasms fleeted across me. Cal kissed back down her thigh and across to the other before standing at the foot of the bed.

He climbed back up into the bed with her, pulling them upwards to lay their heads against the pillows on their bed. Still a little breathless, I couldn't help but smile. I flicked my eyes up and down Cal's body, not being able but to help lingering a little on his straining cock. "C-can I return the favor?" I whispered shyly. Cal returned my smile and then it was his turn to be pushed back into the sheets on his back.

I slid down his body and gently gripped the base of his length, my fingers not long enough to wrap around it entirely. He choked out a small gasp as I pumped him slowly, the velveteen softness of his skin making my mouth water. Trusting my instincts, I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the tip of his erection, letting him enter my mouth. He tasted delicious. I began to enthusiastically suck my way down his shaft, loving the feeling of his trembling hips beneath me and his hand when it came to twist into my hair.

"M-mare, please, I'm-," he stuttered. I looked up at his face, his eyes scrunched up with pleasure and his head thrown back into the pillows. I could see he was still tensing and not letting go like I wanted him to. In a last effort to make him lose his mind, I loosened my jaw completely and took almost all of him into my mouth, before swallowing: hard. Cal stiffened under me, his fingers scrabbling at the sheets beside him for a sense of grounding as his other hand tightened slightly in my hair- not wanting to hurt me.

I did it again and this time Cal couldn't stop the sobbing moan escape the back of his throat, my name on his lips. His hips twitched slightly and I knew he was very close. "Mmmm, ahh Mare- please." he begged and I did it again. Suddenly he jerked beneath me. He gasped loudly; snapping his head back as a silent scream signaled his climax. He sprayed his silvery-white release inside my mouth. I gasped he came in my mouth; there was something animalistic about it that made me shiver to my core.

As Cal panted, his beautiful hair spread across the pillow around him like a halo, I licked my lips and found our towel by the bed. Cal shivered slightly as I brushed the towel against his now softening cock. "S-sensitive." he gasped out, grabbing my wrist suddenly and pulling me up to lie next to him. He threw the towel to the ground next to the bed and looked into my face, laying on his side. I'm lying on my front with one hand stuck between the sheet and the pillow and the other curled up next to my breast bone.

I'm smiling absently as he said goodnight. A few minutes later, his breathing evens out, signaling that he is sleeping. It suddenly gets cold so I snuggle into his chest and tangle our legs together to get warmer. I think of how much my life has changed since the Scarlet Guard. Farley and Shade are married and had a boy, Kilorn and Ada are married with a girl and a boy, and I'm living in this beautiful palace with Cal. I wonder if we'll ever have children. I will have to bring that up to him later on, I think as I yawn. Then I finally fall asleep.

 **A/N: How did you guys like that? There will be another one later where Mare falls asleep on Cal instead of Cal falling asleep first.**

 **Luv the luv!**

 _ **-Emotwin03**_


	4. Singing in the Shower

?: your muse finds out mine is a surprisingly good singer.

Poison & Wine- The Civil Wars

~I really suggest listening to the song because that's what Cal and Mare are singing, and because Victoria Aveyard herself said that this was the song that they danced too at the ball. (This won't be in this chapter but good information, the song Victoria said for the warm-up dance between Mare and Cal is

Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners

I love these songs!)

I walk around, gathering my stuff for a shower when Cal is done with his. I'm humming before I hear something. I put my stuff on the bed and slowly creep over to the bathroom door. As I creep closer, I hear something beautiful.

Singing, I hear someone singing. But only Cal is in their… Wait- Is that Cal singing? He can sing?! I press my ear to the door and sure enough, I recognize some of Cal's voice in the song. The song is slow, harmonized, and beautiful. Wait a second- I know this song! It's one of The Civil Wars songs. I love this song, and I know all the parts! I start to hum my part in tune with his, and then I start singing softly. He keeps singing as I walk back to the bed. I can barely hear him so far away from the door, but I still can through the water and the door. I start singing along with him.

He sings, "You only know what I want you to…" And I sing back, "I know everything you don't want me to…"

"Oh your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine"

"You think your dreams are the same as mine"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"I always will"

… I don't know how loud or how long we have been singing together, but we don't stop.

"I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back"

"The less I give the more I get back"

"Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise"

"I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

Oh I don't love you but I always will

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"Oh I don't love you but I always will"

"I always will, I always will, I always will I always will, I always will…"

I hum the song to myself, going to the closet to look for a new outfit. I don't realize Cal has stopped singing and is out of the shower until I feel his semi-wet hand on my side. I gasp and turn around to look at him.

His hair is wet and messy and he is smirking at me. His eyes are ablaze with amber fire, and I allow my eyes to drift to his chest. His shirt is wet showing off his abs, and my eyes drift lower, biting my lip at what I see. Cal's other hand cups my chin and makes me to look at him. Gone is his smirking face, instead it's replaced by want. His eyes are dilated with lust and he is slightly biting his lip too. I wonder what he sees in me as he leans in to kiss me, our lips slightly touching, before I draw back. He snaps his eyes open and I say, "It's my turn for a shower Cal." Then I walk around him and into the bathroom. Before I shut the door, I look behind me to see that Cal has crossed his arms and is pouting. I smirk at him and say, "Oh, and Cal?" His head perks up at hearing his name and he slightly cocks his head while waiting for my answer. My smirk widens as I say "You're an outstanding singer." I hear him stuttering before I shut the door.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile but here this is! Reviews and PMs make me happy, so yeah. Bye guys, hope you enjoyed!**

 _ **-Emotwin03**_


End file.
